


[盾冬]Save The Last Dance For Me

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝小零幫忙取篇名<br/>雖然這篇文什麼也沒寫到<br/>不過我就喜歡這樣的東西XDDD</p>
    </blockquote>





	[盾冬]Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝小零幫忙取篇名  
> 雖然這篇文什麼也沒寫到  
> 不過我就喜歡這樣的東西XDDD

　　史帝夫永遠不會忘記他的最後一支舞是跟誰一起跳。

　　那不會很久，至少對他來說，一但回憶起記憶中那一幀幀畫面，一切鮮明得就像近在眼前。

　　散發著昏黃光芒的燈炮，不時夾帶雜訊勉強放出音樂的收音機，冷得令人只想躲進被子裡的天氣，小小一方帳棚卻比起他參加過的每一場舞會都來得完美璀燦。

　　那個笑起來極為英俊迷人的棕髮男人拉著他的手，隨著音樂拍子轉圈跳舞。

　　「我得教會你怎樣才能不在跳舞時，像踩腫我的腳一樣踩腫卡特探員的腳。」男人打趣地笑道。

　　所有人都知道卡特探員向他邀了一支舞，他倍感榮幸，但在戰爭時刻，他實在沒有心思去考慮這件事。可是眼前的人不一樣，在他還不會跳舞，還不是引人注意的美國代表人物時，他就已經和這個人跳過一支又一支的舞。

　　他的私心任由他帶著微笑順從男人領舞，也沒有告訴對方在賣國債券的時期，他必須和歌舞隊的女孩時不時跳上幾支舞開場或收尾，他不是沒有跳舞天份，只不過以前沒有女孩願意給他練習機會，他最好的朋友只得一次次用被踩腫的腳，歪歪斜斜地走回家。

　　現在再也不會了，但是他不打算告訴對方。他僅是任由好友帶領他轉了一圈又一圈，完美地在好友隨著音樂變換舞步時沒有一次踩中對方。看著好友從一開始的不解到挑眉睨了他一眼，最後壞笑道：「好樣的，你長進不少，是哪個女孩讓你在這麼短的時間學會跳舞？」

　　他聳聳肩，語氣輕鬆，彷彿隨口一說：「你知道，當你不必仰視舞伴時，會有更多時間留意腳下。」

　　好友笑得瞇起了眼，眼尾的笑紋帶著他所熟悉的溫柔與關懷。

　　「所以我通過測試了？」他反手握緊好友的手，攬在對方腰間的手臂箍得更緊，流露出他想要領舞的意圖。

　　他們認識那麼久，久到就算身體無比親暱地緊密相貼，一呼一吸灑落在彼此頸項間都不覺尷尬。哪怕他一夜之間長高變壯，男人看向他的眼神從未改變，依舊柔軟溫暖地像是他從出生就是六呎二吋，也好像他仍然是五呎四吋的瘦小子，那雙灰藍色的眼睛永遠都能看見史帝夫‧羅傑斯，而非美國隊長。

　　「你還早得很，不過至少不會踩中甜美可人的卡特探員了。」男人擠擠眼，言談中已經隨著他踏起四拍子的舞步，並且在一個轉圈後做出一個漂亮的下腰動作。

　　男人扶在他肩上的力道極穩，不重不輕，交出完全的信任，下腰後傾時連一秒猶豫都沒有。

　　他望著那對亮晶晶的眼睛，看著好友臉上的笑容，心裡熱呼呼，嘴上卻不饒人地回道：「渾球，是你的腳大，沒有女孩擁有這麼一雙大腳，讓她的舞伴連閃避的機會都沒有。」

　　男人放聲大笑，順著拉扯的力道回身投入他的懷中，「確實，沒有一個女孩會被踩了十幾次腳都不肯放棄那個舞伴，除非她真心愛你，愛講大道理的羅傑斯。」

　　他還記得那一瞬間，有什麼東西在腦袋裡一閃而逝。可是對方完全沒有察覺自己脫口而出的話在他心中留下一個印記，自顧自地續道：「我已經開始擔心蕾貝卡以後會不會被舞伴踩腫她的腳，但是她愛著那個男孩，哪怕被踩得連路都走不好也不會放棄和對方跳舞。」

　　「你可以教會她的男孩。」他被好友愁眉苦臉的表情逗樂了，一邊隨著收音機再次播送殘破不堪的新曲子，一邊拉著好友移動腳步，「你是最好的，若是蕾貝卡對舞伴的要求必須和你相等，我倒是更擔心沒有男孩能夠拿到邀請她跳舞的資格。」他們時不時擦過彼此的臉頰與露在衣物外的肌膚，但是他們不以為意，僅是享受著若有似無的音樂與不斷變換的舞步為戰場帶來片刻的寧靜與安祥。

　　兩人完全沒有意識到，既然他會跳舞了，這次的練舞完全沒有必要繼續下去。

　　他們邊跳舞邊談天，講得不外乎是以前和現在戰場上的瑣事，講好友家中兩位弟弟也想一起上戰場，談論好友父母寄來的貴重家書中隻字不提生活上的困難。他們都知道現今時代沒有人好過，戰爭的烽煙燃燒了他們的家園，縱使不是親入戰地，物價被戰爭影響產生的波動，讓每個人都必須咬緊牙關、勒起褲帶過日子。

　　好友的薪水全部寄回家貼補家用，他沒有親人，早就把好友一家當成自己的家人，於是瞞著好友也將自己的薪水寄過去。他請那對一直待他很好的長輩不要透露這件事，哪怕幾度被婉拒，他仍是將薪水一分不少地寄回布魯克林，寄到那個總是親切和善待他的巴恩斯家。

　　他們還講到自己的戰友，那些來自各個國家，來自不同種族卻秉持同樣理念的好伙伴，每一次深入敵陣，每一次浴血奮戰，他們毫不懷疑，是戰友間的深刻的情誼支撐彼此才能存活下來。他們希望等到戰爭結束後，還能夠繼續與大家往來，因為他們不僅是戰友，也是一家人。因為大家都身處同地，所以他們才能在新年即將到來的前一刻，不為思鄉情懷感傷。

　　「新年快樂！」不知不覺，帳棚外傳來一聲高呼，隨即就是軍用水壺或鋼杯此起彼落的祝賀聲。

　　又是新的一年到來，戰爭讓一九四二年匆匆過去，但無論時間怎麼流逝，他與他仍舊陪伴在彼此身邊。

　　「新年快樂。」他停下舞步，帶著笑容給了好友一個擁抱。

　　好友回以一個溫暖的擁抱，「新年快樂，史帝夫，你值得現在擁有的一切。」

　　附在他耳際的輕柔嗓音真摯且動人，他恍惚地想著，他不需要像卡特探員那樣去尋找最好的舞伴，因為那個人，一直以來都在他的身邊──

 

　　那是他與他的最後一支舞，在一九四三年的第一天，結束在不得不被即將面臨的下一場戰役沖淡喜悅，各自休息睡下的一個平常日子。

　　在那之後，他再也沒有找到機會跳舞，不，應該說，他再也沒有機會和那個笑起來像星光一樣耀眼的男人跳舞。他知道他還欠卡特探員一支舞，冰冷海水漫過他的腰際時，他不無抱歉地想著，就算他有足夠的幸運活著回去，他還是無法和那位聰穎美麗的女人完成那支舞。

　　因為他已經找到最合適的舞伴，直到他再也不會醒來，都沒有任何東西能將那一夜的畫面，從他眼中、從他心底抹去。

　　他知道，他的最後一支舞永遠停留在那一天。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


End file.
